The use of orthopedic plates for correction of spinal deformities and for fusion of vertebrae is well known. Typically, a rigid plate is positioned to span bones or bone segments that need to be supported or immobilized with respect to one another. The orthopedic plate is fastened to the bone tissue with bone anchors or screws so that the plate remains in contact with and supports the bone or bone segments.
However, the structure of spinal elements presents unique challenges to the use of orthopedic plates for supporting or immobilizing vertebral bodies. Among the challenges involved in supporting or fusing vertebral bodies is the effective installation of an orthopedic plate that will resist migration despite the rotational and translational forces placed upon the plate resulting from spinal loading and movement. For a plate to work effectively in such an environment the bone anchors or screws must be properly positioned and anchored within the bone.
Furthermore, over time, it has been found that as a result of the forces placed upon the orthopedic plate and anchors resulting from the movement of the spine and/or bone deterioration, the orthopedic anchors can begin to “back out” from their installed position eventually resulting in the fasteners disconnecting from the plate.
As such, there exists a need for an orthopedic plate that provides for the proper placement of the bone anchor or screws and provides a mechanism where the bone anchors are blocked to prevent the anchors from “backing out” of their installed position